Gossip and other things
by Matt Taylor
Summary: Sena and Suzuna run afowl of the school gossip columnist, while Jumonji intervenes in a mugging, and meets a slightly familiar face. SeXSu, and JumonjiXKatsuko a.k.a. Yuhi's manager
1. Chapter 1

GOSSIP AND OTHER THINGS

By: Matt Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, so please don't pay me for their use.

Rundown: Sena and Suzuna run afowl of Mimi Ando, Deimon high school newspaper gossip columnist, plus, Jumonji intervenes in an attempted mugging, and runs into a slightly familiar face.

Pairings: Sena X Suzuna, Jumonji X Katsuko

Notes: Katsuko is the Yuhi Guts manager.

PART ONE.

1.

"So, are you gonna use yours?" Suzuna asked.

"I don't know, it seems kind of wrong." Sena said

"Oh come on, he gave them to us, so we should at least use them."

"Well…I suppose so."

"Great! Let's go!" With that Suzuna grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him towards the sign. Sena looked down at the small plastic card in his hands, and up at the flashing neon sign.

KATSUYA'S ALL STAR MINI GOLF.

Sena then looked down at the card in his hand again, and wandered what this night was going to be like. Sena ran to catch up with the girl, who was already going in the door.

"Excuse me sir." Suzuna said to the middle aged man behind the corner. The man turned around, not bothering to disguise the bored look on his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice stating that he didn't really care if they wanted something.

"Yeah, me and my friend here would like a pass." Suzuna said, all smiles, ignoring the look on the man's face. The man let out a long drawn out sigh. With this, he turned around, and began getting two putters, and some balls. Sena caught up with her, and she flashed him a mischievous grin that caused Sena to gulp slightly.

"Okay, here you go." The man said, unceremoniously plopping the putters on the counter in front of them. "That'll be twenty five bucks."

Suzuna's eyes turned devious. Sena gulped again.

"You know mister, I don't really appreciate your attitude." She said.

"Ppsshh!" He said, "Look kid, this isn't what I really do, I play keyboards."

"Oh, how fascinating." She said. She suddenly put her own card up in front of him. "Will this cover it?"

The man took it and stared. All of a sudden his eyes grew wide with fear, and all the blood drained from his face. His hand was visibly shaking as he handed the card back to her.

"Hey, why don't you k-k-k-kids go in free tonight?" He said, strained grin stretching across his face.

"Really?" Suzuna asked, throwing her best "innocent" look on. Sena looked down at his own card and sighed again. The card had a picture of Sena himself on it, along with these words written on the top.

"The owner of this card is a friend of one Yoichi Hiruma, and is to be treated with all due services of Yoichi Hiruma himself."

This was, of course, Hiruma's "reward" for helping him finally reach the Christmas Bowl, and everyone on the Devilbats team had received one right before Hiruma's graduation.

"Any friend of Hiruma's is a friend of us." The man said, still grinning through clenched teeth.

"That's so sweet." Suzuna said, taking her putter. Sena took his own, and the basket of golf balls. He bowed slightly at the man, as Suzuna went out to the field, and he ran to catch up.

2.

It was already a long night, Jumonji really didn't need this. He forced off another attacker, and slammed him hard into a wall.

Dammit! He was certain he had left this kind of stuff behind when he joined the football team!

He had just been on his way to see Kuroki and Togano at a small nightclub on the other side of town, when he saw them. A group of about five punks, knocking around some girl. The common sense part of his mind told him to walk away, as it had nothing to do with him. But the closer he got to the scene, the more he felt his muscles tense up, and his eyes drawn to the girl. She looked to be around his age, and something about her struck him with the strangest sense of familiarity.

Before he knew it, he was slamming his fist into the face of the nearest guy. Jumonji took a brief moment to look over the guys there, and felt a sick sense of familiarity. He remembered his past as a punk like them, and wondered briefly if this would have been his future. But he didn't have time for such considerations, as the rest of them rushed at him.

Years of training in football had made Jumonji a great deal stronger and tougher than he had been as a punk, and the punches these guys threw felt like nothing at all. Jumonji blocked a punch and gave one to the mohawked guy in front of him, and then kneed him in the stomach.

"This ain't your business, blondie. Get lost." Said one of the three remaining punks, a guy with blue dyed hair, and a nosering. After his almost easy handling of the first two, the other three were falling back, but looked angry.

"Why don't you guys get lost? You're no match for me." He said with casual disdain. "What a bunch of tough guys you are, knocking around one girl."

"That's it! Pound his ass in!" With that the other three ran at him. A few minutes later all three were on the ground, unconscious. Jumonji adjusted his shirt, which had been ruffled in a few places, and turned towards the girl.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her up. She had a defiant look on her face, which showed she was more than ready to have taken on all of those punks herself. He was right that she was about his age, and she had her hair done in a style he had seen among some of the more sporty girls around town. Shoulder length in the back, and swept out on the sides. It was deep brown, to match her eyes. She wore moderately tight workout pants, sneakers, and a t-shirt with the symbol for Yuhi high school on it.

Yuhi. Why did that stir his memories.

"I could have handled it." She said. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem." He said, noticing some bags of groceries on the ground. He sighed, and figured that since he was in good samaritan mode…

"Let me get those."

"Oh, that's alright." She said, reaching for them, but he got there first. He turned around on her, smiling. "So where do you live?"

"This way." The girl humphed, and walked off, with him following her. Soon enough they were outside a middle class looking apartment building. She turned around and gave him a reluctant smile.

"Look, sorry I was rude before, Thanks a lot." She said, taking the grocery bags from him.

"No problem. Be more careful though. This isn't really a nice neighborhood."

"Heck, I know that, I've lived here since I was a kid." She said, smiling more for real now. With that she lapsed into silence for a minute.

"Katusko Konjo."

"Huh?" He asked.

"My name, dope." She said, smiling again.

"I see. I'm Kazuki Jumonji. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you. You know, once again, I could have handled those guys." She said, with understated pride.

"Probably, but I don't like punks."

"All punks?"

"Pretty much. You see, a few years ago I was one of them." He said, his eyes growing slightly grim.

"What happened?"

"A miracle." He said, his face growing brighter. "Well, my friends are waiting for me, I better get going."

"Right." She said, turning towards her door. With that he began to walk away.

"Hey Jumonji!" She called after him.

"Don't be a stranger." She said, he smiled, and flashed her a thumbs up.

3.

"Come on Sena! Hole in one!" Suzuna shouted, with all the energy from her years as a cheerleader going into it. Sena focused his attention down on the small green sphere. Damn it! He was going to get a hole in one here!

Okay! Here it went, he had the shot perfectly lined up, he was calm, focused, ready. With that, Sena hit the ball. Sena watched it, eyes open with hope, as the ball slowly rolled directly towards the hole.

Closer

Closer

Closer

Closer!!

There!!!

Past!!!

Damn!!

"Sorry Sena" Suzuna said. Sena sighed again, and moved to where the ball stopped. Dropping it into the hole with a small hit.

"Good work Sena! You finally scored below six." She said, holding up the score card. "Let's see, I currently have a score of 37, and yours is, let's see, six plus six plus six plus six plus six plus six plus six plus…"

"It's okay Suzuna." He said, holding up his hand. "I don't want to hear my score."

"Oh come on. You yourself said you hadn't been on a mini-golf course since before you got into high school." She said walking up behind him.

"You're right, I guess after all the success of my football playing, I got used to it." He said, grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, either way, loser pays for the winners dinner, remember?" She said, grinning. Sena sighed again, thinking about his poor wallet. She came over and took his hand.

"C'mon, we had fun, didn't we?" Sena looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, it was." He had been going on these outings with Suzuna every weekend, and though he usually ended up paying for her dinner, he always had fun. For a brief forbidden moment, he wondered if this was what dating felt like, but he then blushed hard and shook it off. "What do you say we go to Italian place over on Fourth street tonight?"

"You mean "Antonio's?" Isn't that place rather expensive?" She said, looking surprised. Sena just smiled, not bothering to think about what his wallet would look like tomorrow, and the explaining he'd have to do to his mother.

"My treat." He said, still smiling.

Suzuna blushed slightly, and smiled back. "Sure thing."

4.

Neither of them had noticed her. The two of them had been staring at each other for a few moments, and had walked off to turn in their putters, and hadn't noticed the girl hiding in the bushes. When they were gone, she crawled out and stared after them.

She was a teenage girl of medium height, long brown hair, and a pretty face. Her blouse, and jeans were covered in leaves from following the two of them through the bushes all night, but after viewing that last scene, she was certain it was worth it. What an incredible scoop this was! Just what she needed to finally get her career off the ground.

Who was she? She was Mimi Ando, author of "Mimi speaks," the gossip column for the Deimon High school times, and she had jus found what was sure to be her breakthrough story. She could already see the headline.

"Mimi breaks the news, Deimon sports legend, Sena Kobayakawa is dating former school cheerleading captain!!"

She grinned and began to giggle in anticipation.

END OF PART ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

GOSSIP AND OTHER THINGS

By: Matt Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, so please don't pay me for it.

CHAPTER 2

1.

Mimi could barely contain herself as she ran through the halls of Deimon high school. Ever since she had joined the paper, she had wanted to get "that" story, the one that would allow her to leave an everlasting mark on this school. Sadly, the only form if "news" she had any real talent for was gossip, which she had always had a peculiar talent for finding, and getting.

Nevertheless, the gossip column had given her access to a surprising amount of information, and she had discovered things about the students that few others could, and this had given he rhope that she maybe able to get that story after all. Sadly, much of that information was ferreted out of her by Yoichi Hiruma, who copied it down, and then burned her own journal. She had gone to the principal about it, but he had turned pale, sweated and said something about looking into it.

While she had memorized much of the information, the loss of her journal had been a horrible setback.

"But" She thought, "Hiruma graduated last year, neither me, nor the journalism staff, nor the modeling club, nor the manga club, nor the animation club, nor the cooking staff are under his control anymore!!"

As this thought went through her head, she felt a new strength course through her body, and she stomped towards the club room with even more determination.

The Deimon high school newspapers club room was surprisingly well furnished. It had several computers, along with a massive printer in the corner. All around her, people went to and forth, writing stories, gathering information, and working on the paper. All the work made her feel invigorated.

Mimi turned her attention to the far corner, where a young man with glasses sat looking over a paper with a serious mien.

"Kenzo." She said. Kenzo Nashima, the schools editor in chief, looked up at her as she approached him. "Guess what I found out?"

"What? This won't be like the time you tried to "expose" the gym teachers affair?"

"Of course not., and what's with that tone of voice, huh?" She asked, sounding offended.

"That woman you took pictures of with him was his wife." He said.

"Well…that's not important now. I got something major." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sena Kobayakawa has a girlfriend." She said.

"Eyeshield 21?" He asked, suddenly showing some interest.

"One and the same."

"That could be interesting." He said. "Who is it."

"It's one of the cheerleading team." She said. All of a sudden, Kenzo's eyes went faraway.

'The…cheerleading team?' He thought to himself. 'I wonder who? Maybe that blonde, oh yeah, blonde hair, blue eyes, all American girl, All American Sexy! Oohh! Or the red-head, with a temper, and soul, offering pleasure as fiery as her hair. Or…or maybe that dark skinned one! Yeah, with an sexy soul, blistering with exotic promises….'

Kenzo had been staring into space for close to five minutes now, and Mimi was getting upset.

"Hey! Get your mind out of your pants!" She yelled into his ear. Kenzo almost leaped out of his seat. "It's the captain. You know, that girl from Sukeito."

Kenzo looked downtrodden. "Oh, the Un-sexy one."

SUKEITO CITY HIGH SCHOOL (Right at that minute.)

"Miss Taki? Are you alright?"

Suzuna sat in her seat, with half the class staring at her. Just a minute ago she had suddenly began twitching horribly, grimacing, and flexing her hands into claws.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mirama, I just suddenly had this incredible urge to throttle someone."

DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL

"That's her. I saw the two of them at a mini-golf place past night. It looked like a date." She said, grinning.

"Sena's been a celebrity at this school ever since he came out as Eyeshield. A story about him would sell a lot of papers." He said, smiling.

"That's what I say. I need to get on this immediately." She said.

"Wait a minute." Kenzo said, getting pail, and turning towards a paper taped to the wall next to him.

It read "Remember, leave him alone! Ya-Ha!" Beneath it was a picture of Eyeshield 21.

Mimi grimaced, and tore the paper off the wall, and ripped it up.

"ENOUGH! Hiruma isn't here anymore, remember!? We're not under his control anymore!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Y…you're right!, You're right." He said, standing up and balling his fist in a way he hoped was heroic looking. "Go on Mimi, you have my permission to chase this story."

Mimi grinned and saluted. "Yes sir." And she rushed out.

2. (One week later)

Jumonji felt tangible relief go through his as the final Bell for Deimon high school rang, signaling the end of the school day. He shrugged out of his seat, and found Kuroki and Togano waiting for him at the door.

"Hey bro." Kuroki said, and Jumonji slapped his hand into Kuroki's own, shortly doing the same with Togano.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" Jumonji asked.

"Nothing much. You got any plans?"

"Not really, I thought about going to watch the practice game this weekend though." He said, referring to the Deimon Devilbats game against the Sengoku Samurai this weekend.

"Sounds good to me. We got the whole weekend before us anyway." Togano said, fingering through his copy of Shonen Jump. In truth Jumonji had been feeling a little listless since the beginning of his senior year, as it marked the end of his time as a line-man, and team captain for the Devilbats. He had been a punk once, just like those guys he had fought last night, and had no interest in going back to that life.

So what did that leave? He had always gotten his schoolwork done rather quickle, the main difference between now, and then was that he no longer hid this from Togano and Kuroki, and this left him with plenty of free time. He had already decided to try out for the college football teams, and he practiced plenty, but he still felt listless.

He had hung out with his friends a lot, usually with his two "brothers" but also occasionally with Sena, Suzuna and Monta, and he noticed that sometimes Komusubi hung around with him, Kuroki and Togano in the gym and out. So it wasn't like he didn't have anything to do.

He sighed, and followed his friends out the door of the school. As he did so, he saw some punks leaning against the wall outside the school, and his thoughts turned back to last weekend. He wondered how that girl he saved….Katsuko, was doing. Girls had never been a big thing to Jumonji. When he entered high school he was more interested in finding slaves, and asserting his dominance as a punk. After that he had thrown his passions into Football, and had spent two summers, and a winter in training. Girls, other than Mamori and Suzuna, hadn't been important to Kazuki Jumonji's life.

So why was that girls face sticking in his mind? Sure, he found her strangely familiar, but he had to admit she liked the way she smiled. Jumonji shook his head to clear it, and walked on after his friends.

3.

Katsuko Konjo walked around the back of "Hori's fruits and vegetables" putting various things in place. She pushed a crate of apples on top of a shelf, and went back out into the front of the fruit stand. The man standing behind the main counter was a bull of a man, grey/black hair, moustache, muscles all over, and a square strutting jaw. He smiled brightly when he saw her.

"Katsuko my girl! Everything ship-shape in the back?" He asked. She grinned and threw a salute a her boss.

"Everything ship-shape Mister Hori." She said.

"Good, good. Listen, Misaki should be here in a few minutes, take over on the front fruit stand." He said. She nodded and went over to stand behind the main street side stand. Katsuko stood at the ready, in order to help any possible customers. As she did so, she saw several young woman, her own age, walk past the stand.

She could tell by their uniform, Yuhi University symbol over the breast pocket, and book-bags that they were college students. Katsuko felt a great deal of regret go through her, but she immediately shook it off. She was not going to face the future with any regrets, her family needed the money from this job ever since rent prices went up. After graduating from Yuhi High school, she had passed on college, despite her parents protesting, and went to work.

Half her paycheck went to them, it would have been all of it, if they didn't insist on her keeping half. Because of this, she couldn't follow Atsumi, Haibara, and the others into college, and had not spoken to them often because of the conflicting schedules. Thankfully, she had plenty of friends around here, and at this very fruit and vegetable market, so she was never lonely.

As she was doing so, she only barely saw three boys walk up to her. The one in front had shoulder length black hair, and kind of gross lips.

"Hey! Can we get some apples?" He asked.

"Sure thing." She said, preparing some apples in a plastic bag. As she did so, she looked over the other two. One was a blonde with wide sunglasses, and seemed to be cradling a copy of Shonen Jump, the one behind him was staring at her, and all of a sudden…

"Hey, Jumonji!" She said. Jumonji started, and smiled back, stepping up in front of his two friends who now looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey Katsuko. Nice to see you again." He said, taking the bag of apples she handed to him "You have any more trouble?"

"Nah, thankfully." She said. "Are these your friends?"

"Yeah." He said, motioning to them. "This is Koji Kuroki, and Shozo Togano."

"Nice to meet you guys." Both of them gave her a friendly nod, before turning their gaze back on Jumonji. Kuroki was starting to smile slyly.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Ah nothing much, just hanging around." He said. "You work here?"

"Yeah, I graduated last year, and got this job. It helps out around the house." She said.

"So, how much do we owe for the apples?" He asked.

"Nothing. Consider them on the house. Payment for last weekend." She said. Kuroki mouthed "Last weekend?" and looked at Jumonji questioningly

"Thanks. See you around." He said.

"Right." She said, waving as they walked away. Mr Hori walked up to her.

"Giving away Produce for free Katsuko?" He asked. She grinned slightly, and looked up at him.

"Just take it out of my paycheck, would you Mr. Hori?" She asked.

"It's okay, a few apples won't hurt. At least you were capable of making a good impression on that boy, eh?"

"Sir! It's not like that at all." He only smiled.

4.

"So Jumonji, when'd you get a girlfriend?" Said Kuroki grinning

"What?"

5.

"Wow! Who knew you got so much taste from raw fish?" Suzuna said, picking up a piece of Sushi with her chopsticks. Sena sat across from her, trying to decide which of the pieces he should try first. Sushi had never been one of Sena's favorite foods, as raw fish never sounded very good to him. Nevertheless, Suzuna had said she wanted to go here, and he had instantly caved.

He had been doing that a lot more recently, but he enjoyed seeing her happy so much that he always ended up going where she wanted to go. Sena could stand up for himself in so many situations. Even after becoming Eyeshield 21, some bullies had still tried to make him their slave, only to see a surprising sight when he stood up to them. But it was different with Suzuna. He had known her since his first year on the team, and she had almost immediately become one of his best friends.

But now he felt things changing, and he wasn't sure if they were good or bad. He remembered when it started, after he had finally gotten her to tell him what had happened after the game with the Bando Spiders. He had been so exhausted he had collapsed into her arms after the game.

He had been rather embarrassed and apologized, but she just smiled in that way he liked, and said "don't be." He was even more embarrassed when the first thought that came to his mind was "I wish I had been awake for it."

It was after that that he found himself looking at her in different ways. Sure, there were plenty of women out there with physical beauty surpassing Suzuna's, but his eyes were always drawn back to her. The fact that he was no longer distracted by constant Football practice, and games only made it happen more often.

There was no denying it. He was attracted to her

H sighed and turned back to his sushi, vowing not to think about it. All of a sudden Sena saw them. A group of students he recognized from Deimon, whispering and looking at them. Suzuna noticed them to.

"Hey, are those people staring at us?" She asked.

"Looks like it."

"Well, let's go put a stop to it." She said, looking slightly angry. Suzuna couldn't stand it when people did that. Sena knew there was no stopping her, and followed after.

Suzuna stood in front of the table, as the now quieted students put their heads down. Sena stood behind her.

"What's so interesting, that you have to interrupt our dinner?" She asked, with a humph.

"We're sorry, we just wanted to see if it was true." One of the girls said.

"So is it true? One of the girls said, springing up, smiling. "You know, about you two?"

"What are you talking about?" Suzuna asked. Sena looked at the table, and saw a copy of the school newspaper there. He read the headline and felt the blood drain from his face.

"I think it's this." He said. Pickin gup the paper and showing her the headline. Suzuna started, and reeled back in shock.

It read

"Deimon gossip columnist reports: School athletic star, Sena Kobayakawa spotted on the town with girlfriend. Mimi Ando asks, "Is something going on between sports star and former head cheerleader? We say: Yes!"

Suzuna looked up.

"Whoa."


	3. Chapter 3

GOSSIP AND OTHER THINGS.

By: Matt Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, so don't pay me for them.

CHAPTER 3

1.

Even now, the morning after he and Suzuna had run out of the sushi bar, it still felt unreal to Sena.

The high school newspaper had been following him and Suzuna, and had come to the conclusion that there where boyfriend/girlfriend! And had not only just come to that conclusion, they had splashed it all over the front page of the paper!

All Sena could do was lay in bed, still shocked about it all. But he knew he couldn't lay in bed all day, it was Saturday but his parents would notice eventually. Finally he sighed and crawled out from between the covers.

One shower, and a change of clothes later he was down in the combination kitchen, dining room where his parents sat.

"Good morning son." His mother said.

"Morning mom. Morning dad." He said. Plopping down across from his father at the table. His mother brought over some toast, and eggs and out them in front of him.

"How was your evening last night?" His father asked, smiling.

"Well, it was okay until we saw those kids from school." Sena said, cutting into his eggs, and swallowing one. Sena immediately winced, as his gaze slowly went to his mother.

"What happened honey?" She asked. Sena knew that the one person he didn't want seeing that paper was his mother, who was already on the lookout for a possible future bride for her son, and had been ever since he came out as Eyeshield 21.

"Oh, nothing." He said, forcing a grin. His mother looked confused for a second, but turned away. Not seeing Sena sigh. His father looked at him for a second, and smiled slightly, understanding.

Sena quickly finished his breakfast, and headed out to Deimon high.

Sena began running, a habit he had developed over the years. Despite all the trouble that newspaper had caused, he knew he couldn't turn his attention away from his goals, College, and the college football teams. Despite not being able to take part in the Devilbats games anymore, he knew he couldn't stop getting stronger. Shin had already been accepted to Ojo University, and was already making noise on the Silver Knights. Sena had been receiving tons of scholarship offers this last year, all based on athletics, and he had narrowed his choices down to two, Kyoshin, or Tamagawa. Tamagawa was just starting its new sports department, as was recruiting new athletes directly out of high school. But Monta, had already decided on Kyoshin.

As such, He was probably going there. His friends Kakei and Mizumachi were already there, so it wasn't like they wouldn't know anybody. He was also trying to talk Suzuna into trying out.

Today, for instance, the Devilbats were having a practice game against the Sengoku Samurai, and he had promised Suzuna he would meet her there. With that thought, Sena, skidded to an halt. A lot of the school were probably going to be there to, It was practically an certainty. Ever since the football team had taken off, there practice games had been major gathering points for the students of Deimon high school. And it was also a certainty that most of them would have read the school newspaper.

Sena felt himself grow a little pale. He could already feel his classmates eyes on him. Attention on the football field was one thing, attention like this was another. Despite thinking this, he also heard that little voice in the back of his head, asking him why he was so worried about this?

Yeah, Sena had admitted it to himself, that he was attracted to Suzuna. He remembered one time at the end of last year when the Devilbats team had gone to a big Yakiniku restaurant to celebrate there second Christmas Bowl victory, and say farewell to so much of their teammates. He remembered watching her drink a can of cola, and just looking at her as she tilted her head back, and drank it down. He remembered being unable to look away from her throat as the liquid poured down, and suddenly feeling extremely hot.

Sena finally shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. He had never run away from a challenge before, and this was hardly a different situation. He would face this head on.

And while he thought this, the little voice in his mind said.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

2.

Across town, the other side of this unintentional love story was thinking somewhat similar thoughts.

Suzuna looked down at the paper in her hand, and fumed.

How dare these people interrupt her and her friends attempts to have fun! To think that someone was following her and Sena all that time! It made her more mad just thinking about it. While she was fuming, her brother stood in the doorway, for once in his life looking serious. When Suzuna saw this she almost felt the anger replaced by shock, her brother never looked like that. Even in the most intense games, he was smiling with enough confidence to win the game single handedly.

Then she saw what he was holding.

"My sister." He said, his voice sounding stricken. He was holding up a picture of Deimon's high school paper.

"Hey, bro. What's up? Look about this paper…I…I can totally explain." She said, shocked to stuttering by the unexpected seriousness on her brother's face.

Taki continued to stare at her for what seemed forever, but was actually only a few seconds, before all of a sudden he started to sniffle.

"Oh my sister! You've grown up so much!" He shouted, throwing his arms around her.

"Huh buh wha?" Was the only thing she could get out. Taki pulled back and held her at arms length.

"My sister, I just read about your new romance with my old teammate, Sena! I just want to say how proud I am of you." He said, grinning and throwing her a thumbs up.

"Taki…about that paper, you see…"

"It's alright, my sister. Of course, I'm glad it was Sena. Any other boy and I might be forced to, how you say, do my brotherly duty." Taki said, still smiling. "Of course, I never really thought I would have to do that, as so few boys have ever shown any romantic interest in you."

With that, Suzuna's face started to grow dark.

"But, deep down, my sister, I always knew some boy would step forth one day, and see your real beauty underneath you short stature and lack of breasts." He said again. Suzuna knew her brother didn't really mean to be insulting, but his lack of tact often got in the way. It was fortunate then, that, just as she began to grimace, and throw a fist at her brother's head, her mother stepped in.

"Natsuhiko, dear, aren't you late for you hair appointment/pedicure?" She asked.

"Ah my mother! You are right! One cannot be a true athlete without proper fashion sense." He said, releasing his sister, grabbing his jacket, and running for the door.

"Are you alright, honey?" Mrs. Taki asked her daughter.

"I'm fine." She said, through gritted teeth.

"Is this about what that newspaper said?" She asked, smiling.

"You saw that too?"

"Yes, your brother showed it to us. You father was very happy to finally see you get a boyfriend." She said. "Is it true?"

"Mom! Sena and I are just friends! I can't believe this…this woman follows us around to make her stupid news story! I've never been so insulted!" Suzuna cried. Her mom came and put her arm over her shoulder.

"It's okay honey."

"Is it? What will everyone at school think? I'm not worried about my school, but everybody at Deimon has probably read this, I can only guess what Sena's going through over at the practice game…Ah! The Practice game, I promised Sena I'd meet him there."

Suzuna quickly pulled over her rollerblades from their place by the door, and in a flash they were on, and she was headed for the door.

"By mom! We'll finish talking later." She said.

"Bye honey, good luck." Her mother stood there for a few minutes, watching where her daughter had been. "I always knew she'd get a boyfriend someday."

She smiled.

3.

"Hahahahahahaha! Make sure you get my good side."

The loud man stood on the side of the field, dressed in an Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of shorts, and holding a bowl of sake in his hand. He had a moustache styled in a sharp crescent, and a long tail of hair coming out the top of his head. He laughed almost manically. At his side was a cute young girl in a kimono, holding some papers.

Across from him was a man with a large afro, and a cameraman. The strange man was speaking to them.

"It's destiny really! That Doburoku and I should meet on the field of battle here, to decide who is truly strong! " With that he let out a great belly laugh.

"But Coach. Didn't Deimon defeat your team in last years spring tournament?" Mister Kumabukuro asked. Suddenly the coach seemed to grow to a great height and tower over the reporter and cameraman.

"That didn't count, you understand!! It didn't count!" He shouted, as flames rose up around him.

"Right, right, it didn't count." Mr Kumabukuro said, trying to placate Sengoku's coach. The coach in question quickly shrunk back down to size at this.

"Yes, it is THIS game, that will show our superiority to these Deimon upstarts, without Eyeshield, or that monkey, we'll defeat them easily."

"Keep telling yourself that Ming, maybe if you keep saying it, eventually it will be true." Came a deep voice from behind him. Standing there was a short man in an old robe, carrying a gourd with a cork in the top, it had sake written on the side.

"So Doburoku! You finally have the courage to face me!" Sengoku's coach said. "Don't think for a second that just because we played on the same college team together, that I'll show you mercy."

"Oh, I'm not worried, we're ready to take on anything you guys can dish out." The old trainer said, his voice brimming with confidence. He turned his gaze back to the other side of the field, where a large team of players had gathered, dressed in Deimon uniforms, some stretching out, some taking kicks into a practice net, and some huddled around a young girl in glasses, who was explaining something from a book.

"My teams superiority will be all the more obvious on the field." Sengoku's coach said, turning away from his old teammate. Doburoku rolled his eyes, and returned to his team.

Over on Deimon's side of the field, a man dressed completely in black, black overcoat, black jeans, black sunglasses, completely black, stood in the shadows of the Deimon high school building.

"It's just as I feared." Sena Kobayakawa said to himself. He looked around, and found even more people here than was usual, and practically all of them had a copy of the school newspaper.

Sena scooted himself even more into the shadows of the building. Blast it all, why hadn't he agreed to meet Suzuna at a restaurant or a store or something. At leas Monta wasn't here, he was down in Kyoto visiting his grandparents, though he would be back roughly half way through summer break, so Sena would have to do something about this by then. Not that he had any idea of what to do.

"I wonder if well see Sena around here."

Sena almost jumped in fright, but he managed to get control of himself and look over his shoulder, where a trio of girls were walking past him, looking at a copy of the paper.

"I know, it's so romantic, isn't it? The football star and the head cheerleader." One of them said.

"I heard that happens all the time in America, it's like, destiny or something." The third said.

Sena kept himself hunkered down in the shadows, and they passed him by.

"Oh man. I gotta talk with Suzuna about this."

4.

"So come on, Jumonji! How long have you known the girl?" Kuroki said, grinning.

Jumonji groaned.

"Would you knock it off! Katsuko's not my girlfriend, she's just a girl I helped out once."

The three Hah brothers were sitting on the hillside looking over the football field. Jumonji was starting to get sick of his two best friends presence though. Both of them, especially Kuroki had been bugging him about Katsuko since yesterday. No matter how many times he said it, they still believed that she was his girlfriend.

"Since when where you and her on a first name basis?" Kuroki asked again, his grin growing. Jumonji was about to hit his friend in the face when a fast blur came to a halt in front of them. They looked up and saw Suzuna standing in front of them.

"Yo boys." She said.

"Hey." Togano and Kuroki both said in unison.

"What's up?" Jumonji asked.

"Looking for Sena, you guys seen him?"

Jumonji looked over at his friends, who both shaked their heads in the negative.

"Nope, sorry." He said.

"Dang it, I need to get together with him so we can talk over what to do about this mess." She said.

"What mess?" Jumonji asked, looking interested. Suzuna suddenly got nervous.

"You…you guys haven't read the school paper, have you?" She asked. All three nodded negative. "Oh, well good. Don't okay?"

With that, Suzuna was off again, continuing to search for Sena.

"The school newspaper?" Kuroki asked.

"Yeah, I did hear a rumour going around that there's something bin in it this week." Togano said.

"Oh really?" Kuroki said, looking interested. "I could use some big news to comfort myself with Jumonji being secretive about his girlfriend."

Jumonji then remembered his previous idea to hit Kuroki, and was about to do so when Togano volunteered to go find a paper.

"Guys, Suzuna did ask us not to read it." He said.

"Oh come on! One little look won't hurt." And with that, Kuroki and Togano were off, deaf to the calls of their big brother.

Jumonji briefly considered going after them, but the game was about to start and they would just find another way to get one. Plus it allowed him to be alone with his thoughts for awhile. In truth, he couldn't get that girl Katsuko out of his mind. The bizarre sense of familiarity she stirred in him was strange. He knew he had seen her before somewhere.

He didn't know why she kept sticking into his head. Sure she was attractive, though not in the same way as Mamori was, plus, he really shouldn't be concentrating on this when he still had training to do. He had already decided to try for the college teams, though he didn't have the slightest clue which one to go out for. He was a little disappointed though in that his two best friends didn't seem to share his goals in the matter. Kuroki and Togano had been practicing less and less for awhile now, ever since they became third years.

Jumonji sighed again, as the whistle for the start of the game sounded.

5.

Sena was still standing in the shadows when the whistle sounded, and Suzuna found him.

"Hey Sena! There you are!" She said, pulling him out of the shadow of the building.

"You recognized me?" He said, slightly surprised.

"Duh." She rolled her eyes. "That's the same type of outfit that you and Monta wore for your "spying" gigs, right?"

Sena grimaced and realized this was the same outfit, He couldn't help it, it was the only black suit he had.

After a minute in the bathroom, changing into his normal casual clothes, he and Suzuna were doing there best not to be seen. With only moderate success. The amount of people who had come up to them was staggering.

"Hey Sena! Way to go buddy!" Shouted some of the boys.

"Is it true? It's so romantic!" Some of the girls shouted.

"Damn it! We have got to get away from these people!" Suzuna said, frustration obvious.

"Where? There's no real place to hide around here." Sena said.

"I don't know, Sena, I'm really sorry about this. Maybe if we didn't go out all the time, this wouldn't have happened." She said.

"No, no way! I really like going out with you." He said, taking her hand, and smiling in that nice way he had. That way that made her feel all astray inside, like she wanted to blush, but didn't know why. She suddenly noticed that he was still holding her hand, and all of a sudden she couldn't hear any of the noise of the crowd.

Sadly it didn't last.

It was shattered by the flash of a camera. Standing in front of them was a teenage girl with a camera and a portable microphone.

"Yes folks, this is Star reporter Mimi Andou, live on the scene for a interview with Deimon high schools hottest new couple."

END OF CHAPTER 3

Notes: Yes I'm still alive. Thankfully, I've finally managed to end months of writers block where this fic is concerned, and get chapter 3 done! Hope you enjoy, and I promise to at least try to get these out faster.


	4. Chapter 4

GOSSIP AND OTHER THINGS

By: Matt Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and make no money from their use.

CHAPTER 4

1.

This was hardly the proper situation for people with their problem. Standing here, holding hands with one of his best friends, while a camera was pointed in their direction.

"Sena Kobayakawa, I'm Mimi Ando, Deimon high school newspaper. I'm here to interview you and miss Taki for our paper." The woman said, all smiles, as she held out a portable recorder/microphone in front of his face. He let go of Suzuna'a hand and stepped in front of her. As he did so, many other students began gathering around.

"Mimi Ando?" Sena said, trying to place the name. "Hey, you're the one who wrote that article!"

"Yes! My finest work, sofar at least." She said, literally exhuming pride from every pore.

With that, Suzuna stepped out from behind Sena and, placing her palm against Mimi's chest, shoved her forcefully away. Mimi landed on her rear, scattering a few of the students who had gathered around them.

"Hey! There are laws against assaulting reporters, you know!" She said.

"Shut-up!" Suzuna almost shouted. "How dare you follow around after me and my friend! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm a news reporter, that's who! Doing my duty to keep the people informed of all the latest, and most important news." She said, looking dramatically into the heavens. "As a major athletic celebrity at this school, all people are interested in your life, Sena Kobayakawa."

With this, she pointed dramatically at Sena.

"Yes, everybody is dying to hear about Deimon's hottest new couple from their own mouths." She said, placing her microphone right in their faces. "So let's start this interview."

"We don't really want to have an interview right now." Sena said, Suzuna was slowly getting redder, and redder in the face as her anger grew.

"But everybody here is dying to find out about how you guys got together!" She said. Mimi was now grinning even more and shoved the mike an inch from his face. "So tell us, when did you two actually get together? Was it before, during, or after that big championship bowl game awhile ago?"

"That's the Christmas bowl, and I said, we aren't interested in an interview." Sena said, starting to get a little upset himself.

"You can't stop the public's right to know, Mr. Kobayakawa." Mimi said.

"Yeah, we all want to know."

"Tell us, Sena!"

"Yeah, Tell us!"

All the students were shouting and Sena felt himself starting to get angry.

"There's something I'd like to know." Suzuna said. "Something about you."

Mimi looked surprised. "Oh! What?"

With that, Suzuna quickly grabbed a hot dog from a male student in the crowd.

"How fast can you run?"

With that, Suzuna reached out and shoved the hot dog, bun and all into the collar of Mimi's shirt.

"Huh? What the…" Mimi looked completely shocked. Suzuna grinned and took a deep breath.

"CERBERUS!!!!"

The aftermath of Suzuna's cry was a deafening silence, followed by …

"GGGRRRAAAUUURRR!"

The roar broke around the school yard like a thunderclap, as a small creature with glowing red eyes appeared from around the corner.

"SICK 'EM BOY!"

With that, The small dog with an extremely big and sharp tooth filled mouth roared once again, and laid eyes on the hot dog sticking out of Mimi's collar.

"The dog! I forgot about the Dog!" With that, Mimi Ando was running away, with a meat hungry dog on her trail.

"Wasn't it nice of Hiruma to let us keep Cerberus?" Suzuna asked, looking over at Sena and smiling brightly.

"Y…yeah!".

2.

It was half way through her first shift when they showed up. Katsuko recognized the girls who walked up to the large fruit and vegetables shop as Yuhi high school students, but the gear they carried gave them away as members of Yuhi's girls gymnastics team.

"Katsuko, go bring some more tomatoes in from the back will you?" Mr. Hori said over his shoulder.

"Right boss." Katsuko said, as she ran into the back. As she did so, those girls walked up to Misaki and asked for some pears. Katsuko was glad to get away from them. Make no mistake. She was certain that they wouldn't recognize her as a Yuhi student, but there where other reasons.

3. (The Past)

Katsuko Konjo had waited for this day for years.

She remembered when she was only 6 years old, and her parents had taken her to see the high school girls gymnastic championships. She loved girls like this, they were so graceful, and athletic. Flipping and twisting in the air like it was nothing. She saw hundreds of such girls like this that day. But one team had stood out far more than others.

Yuhi high school.

The girls performed with a grace and dexterity that left even there opponents staring in awe. Katsuko remembered them standing on a small stand as they were given the trophy making them Tokyo Girls Gymnastics champions, even the way they stood was graceful, and gave them an air of unbeatable champions.

She told her mother right then and there that she wanted to be one of them one day.

The next day she started training. At first it was just running every day, getting in the proper shape, running to and from school everyday. But eventually her gym coach at school started giving her tips, and advice on what kind of training to do, and her parents sent her to a gymnastics camp for summer several years. Soon enough she was getting compliments from her instructors there, and was chosen number one performer there for 4 years straight.

But that wasn't good enough. All this time she never forgot her goal. To make the Yuhi high school gymnastics team. All year, whenever she had free time she practiced, constantly trying to force herself to become better. Finally it came and she was accepted into Yuhi high school.

When she entered the gymnasium, there were close to fifty girls there, each of them lined up against the wall ready to try out. Soon enough, an imperious looking woman entered.

"Greetings ladies, I am Miss Rukina, head coach for Yuhi Girls gymnastics club." She said. She went on to explain what kind of performances they would be trying, and what she expected from them.

Soon enough she called up the first girl in line.

Soon enough, Katsuko figured out how it worked. If a girl was accepted, she was told to go stand against the opposite wall, those who didn't were told "Thank you, you can go."

Girls came and went, and when it was finally her turn, she saw that of the fifty girls who had been here when she got there, only three were left. She steadied herself and remembered how hard she had worked and trained for so long for this moment.

She went out and played her heart out. She flipped and twisted and followed every possible performance she had learned and mastered over her training, and to top it off, she landed perfectly.

When she finished, Miss Rukina stared at her, expressionless for several seconds. Katsuko could feel herself starting to sweat.

"Thank you, you can go."

4.

"Katsuko, are you alright."

The voice of her boss shook her out of her reverie.

" Oh, mister Hori."

"Are you okay girl? You've been back her for seven minutes." He said.

"Sorry sir, I just couldn't find the tomatoes." She said. Mister Hori walked over to a pile of crates next to her.

"What do you mean? They're right here." He said.

"Oh! Sorry, Guess I didn't notice." She said, grinning and rubbing the back of her head. With that, Katsuko grabbed the box of tomatoes and rushed back to the front of the stand, Mister Hori watching her back every step of the way.

5.

Yori Inoue had always prided herself on her ability to stay focused, especially in a situation like this. As she sat on the sidelines, recording Deimons practice game, she thought about how useful such an ability was, really.

"C'mon! I saw them go this way!" A female student shouted from behind her. She, and a large group of girls and boys ran off, leaving a trail of dirt clouds behind them. Any other person would probably have been distracted.

Speaking of distractions, perhaps she should check on them.

Inoue got off the bench, and bent over, lifting up the towel that covered up the front of the bench.

"Are you two alright in there?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's a little stuffed, but it's better than going out there." Sena said, lying on the ground. Next to him was an equally prone Suzuna, her head against his.

"Thanks for hiding us Inoue." She said.

"You sure you can stay down there till the game is over?" She asked.

"We don't have any choice. It's either here, or face those maniacs." Sena said.

"Plus, we can at least discuss what to do about the whole thing." Suzuna added.

"You mean that thing with the paper?" Inoue asked. "I don't understand why everyone is so up in arms over it. It's not like you two are the first people to get together."

"We're not like that! Really!" They both said at the same time.

"If you insist." She said. Though privately, she had seen them both in some compromising situations, especially last year, when she was a first year, but she figured it was none of her business.\

"Inous, what are you looking at?" A man's voice said. Sena and Suzuna both started as another person bent over and looked at them.

"Ah, Master Sena!" Sena saw it was a young Chinese man, dressed in the Devilbats team uniform.

"Oh, Hi Ren. I keep saying, you don't have to call me Master." Sena said, looking slightly flustered. Ren Won Li was a young student of medium height, his jersey having the number 58.

"What are you, and this young lady doing under the bench?" He asked. "Have I intruded upon a private moment?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that!" Suzuna said. "Inoue's just hiding us from some of the students."

Ren looked stunned.

"Are you in some kind of danger, master?"

"Yes, well no, not really. It's just a little hard for us right now." Sena said, "You've read the school paper haven't you?"

"No, I have not! As an athlete, as much time as possible must be devoted to bettering myself! If I do not, I will never be able to stand up to the standard set by you master!"

"R…Right, that's good." Sena said, happy at least someone hadn't read it.

"As a disciple, I must protect my masters secrets as my own! None shall know about you being under this bench!" He said, standing dramatically.

"Hey! That guy said Sena's under that bench!" Came a female voice. Sena began to groan.

"Nice work there, disciple." Suzuna said, her voice dripping sarcasm. With this, a group of students had gathered around the girl, and were making for the sidelines. Both of them rolled out from under the bench and were back on their feet in no time. Sena grabbed Suzuna's hand and ran for it. They were both followed by a excited horde of students.

Inoue, and Ren were both left standing there.

"Look Inoue! Master Sena's speed is still incredible! I have so much more training to do!" He said. Inoue looked over at her teammate.

"You're an idiot."

6.

"So, that little bastard has been keeping this hidden from us for all this time!" Kuroki said, holding a copy of Deimon's student newspaper in his hand. He and Togano had managed to find a discarded copy near the snack stand, and Togano could see why Suzuna wanted them to not see it.

"Hee hee hee! I wonder when they started going out? I bet it was right around our first Christmas bowl!" Kuroki said, grinning. "Now we just need to get some more info on this whole thing."

"We…we do?" Togano asked, sounding mystified. "How does this involve us?"

"It doesn't, but as Sena, and Suzuna's friends, we should know as much about something as big as this as possible."

Togano took a brief moment to try to figure out what his friend had just said, and whether it was true or not.

"Shouldn't we talk to Jumonji about this first, at least?" Togano asked. Kuroki brushed it away.

"Feh! Jumonji's always trying to stop us from having fun! It's always "Oh don't ride your skateboard down those stairs Kuroki, you'll break your neck!" or "Don't pick up that squirrel Kuroki, it looks rabid."

"Dude, that Squirrel was rabid. Remember, it bit you all over your arms, and then latched itself to your face?" Togano said.

"Oh…yeah."

"Then me and Jumonji had to race you down to the hospital so you could get all those rabies shots."

"Yeah yeah."

"And boy was Hiruma angry when you didn't show up for practice the next day, strange really, since he wasn't playing for the team anymore by then."

"That's enough Togano!"

"Of course, the big mystery for me was how that thing got down your pants, and all."

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH TOGANO!" Kuroki shouted at the top of his lungs.

As he said this, a familiar sound was heard. The howl of a horrific canine. As this happened, Kuroki and Togano both saw a female student run past them, followed by Cerberus. The small yet frightening dog leapt, and rammed the girl down to the ground. What happened next was a flurry of teeth, and torn clothing. After a few moments Cerberus walked away, having devoured the hot dog stuck in the girls shirt.

Kuroki and Togano both walked up, and saw Mimi Ando, laying on the ground with part of her school uniform torn up, and her eyes all awhirl.

"Bad doggie…bad doggie." Was all she seemed to be able to get out.

"Hey, you okay?" Kuroki said. Mimi shook off the stupor, and looked around.

"Hey, what? Oh no! They got away!" She said.

"Man, you're lucky you got away from that dog with so little injuries." Kuroki said, grinning.

"Huh!" She looked over at them, and suddenly began smiling. "Hey, aren't you guys part of the Devilbats legendary "Dream" team?"

"Hah, hah, hah!" Kuroki laughed. Why, yes we are."

"Mayne you can help me. I'm Mimi Ando, Deimon high school paper ace reporter."

"Wait a second." Said Togano, "Mimi Ando's th ename of the paper's gossip columnist."

"Oh, right." She said, looking sheepish. "Turthfully, I'm working on a story that will make me a ace. It's a story looking into the romantic relationship occurring between school sport's ace, Sena Kobayakawa, and Cheerleader Suzuna Taki. I believe you both played with the."

"Yeah, and it just so happens that we're both looking to find out more info on this." Kuroki said.

"We "both" are?" Asked Togano. He for instance, had no interest in getting involved in his friend's personal life.

"Great, then maybe you guys can…help me." Mimi said, chuckling under her breath.

"May be we can. Maybe we can." Kuroki said, chuckling under his breath.

Togano rolled his eyes, and groaned.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Notes. I thought I'd take this situation to tell about the original characters in this fic.

MIMI ANDO: Niece of Pako Ando, a famous, Sakuraba obsessed, female sports reporter. She seeks the ultimate story to make her known as a news reporter, and live up to her aunt's "Legendary" reputation. She is of medium height, and looks like a teenage version of her aunt.

YORI INOUE: Hiruma's personal choice for replacing Mamori as team manager during Sena's second year on the team. She joined the team at first to please her parents who bugged her about joining a club. Due to the surprising dedication she has to whatever she sets out to do, she is a walking encyclopedia of football knowledge. Plays, players, formations, games, and coaches can all be pulled from her mind in a seconds notice. When she is upset, her gaze is so intense that she frightens everyone on the team.

She is short (but taller than Sena was in the series), and has long, curly, light blue hair. She wears glasses that are so thick you can't see her eyes. For some reason, every now and then she will be seen wearing a fluffy blue dress, do to her "upset" gaze, no one on the team has the courage to ask her why.

REN WON LI: A young man from China, he was a first year student in Sena's second year, who entered the team half away through the Spring season. He became friends with Sena, and Sena showed him some of the running tricks he learned from Riku. Causing Ren to see him as his "sensei." As such, Ren acts as his devoted disciple. Sena finds this annoying and embarrassing, but due to the fact that he values his friends so much, he puts up with it. Ren is fast, but not as fast as Sena or Riku, but he is constantly practicing to get better.

He is about 5,8 in height, and has jet black hair buzzed short.

Outside of Mimi, don't expect either of the other two to play a big role in this story, but I thought they deserved some explaining anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

GOSSIP AND OTHER THINGS

"GOSSIP AND OTHER THINGS

By: Matt Taylor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, two guys in Japan do, so please don't pay me for this fic

NOTES: In response to a question in the reviews. Sena, and the rest of the current manga first year students (Monta, Komusubi, Hah brothers, Suzuna, Taki) are all seniors in there last year of high school in this fic.

1.

Suzuna was a little surprised really.

"You know Sena, you didn't really have to walk me home." She said, outside her door. She was surprised because Sena lived much closer to Deimon high school than she did, and he would have a walk of at least half an hour to get home. Though when she thought about it, with his speed it wouldn't be that much.

It was now a half hour since they had finally lost their fellow high schoolers in a run through Deimon shopping mall, and Sena had opted to take Suzuna home before heading back himself. It was getting a little dark out, and who knew were marauding reporters would hide.

At least, that what he told her, and himself.

'C'mon Sena.' His inner voice said. 'It's the classic situation, boy walks a pretty girl home, one thing leads to another, eh? Eh?'

"Hey Sena, are you blushing?" Suzuna asked. Sena almost leapt out of his reverie.

"Oh, nothing! It was nothing." He said. "I'm perfectly glad seeing you home."

"You're sure it's not an inconvenience?" She said.

"You're never an inconvenience." Sena said under his breath. Suzuna suddenly looked at him, and she was blushing slightly too.

"W...What did you say?"

Sena started, shocked that she had heard him.

"Uh…nothing, nothing." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, right." She said. "Well, I better get inside." She side. Sena found himself upset for some reason. She turned away from him, and was opening the door, when he heard himself blurt out.

"Suzuna!" He said, louder than he probably should have. She looked back at him wide eyed with surprise over his loudness. Sena suddenly felt himself grow shock still. Why had he said that.

"Yeah Sena?" She asked.

Sena had no idea what to say, why had he even said that? And, without even thinking, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Would you like to go to the summer Matsuri with me?"

Suzuna was now very surprised. For a second neither spoke, and Sena could feel the pressure building up in him.

"Sure."

Sena looked up, and she was smiling brightly.

"Okay, great." He said, smiling himself. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

"Right, see you then." She said, entering the house, and closing the door. Sena stood there on the walk for a minute. It wasn't until he finally turned around and left that he realized how brightly he was smiling.

Sadly, his good mood was put on hold when a thought crept up on him.

'Was there a Matsuri coming up soon?'

2.

He wasn't the only one feeling good.

Suzuna closed the door, and leaned against it. For a second, she just stood there and enjoyed the feeling.

"I wonder if this is a date." She said to herself.

"What is, mah Princess?" A man's voice said. Suzuna almost jumped.

"Dad! How long have you been there?" Standing in front of her. Yukijo Taki was a man of medium height, and above average build. He had dark hair, and a moustache. As Suzuna spoke, he made several quick hip shakes, and stretched out the jacket he wore, before throwing her a thumbs up. A picture perfect imitation of her brother.

"I was just standing here, when I heard my daughter talking to someone. A man I can only assume is the one that has stolen away her heart!" He said, lifting his leg, and pointing at her.

"It was just Sena dad, you've met him before, remember?" She said, hoping to get away from this situation quickly as possible.

"Yes, your brother told me of him, and told me he was the heart of a gentleman. That is good for I would accept nothing less in a paramour for mah princess." He said.

"Hah HAH! You are right my father." Suzuna sighed, as her brother entered the entryway. "We must allow only a true gentlemen for Suzuna. Nothing else will do."

Taki then twirled, and lifted his leg.

"Ah mah son, you are correct." Yukijo said, all of a sudden, he pulled a guitar out of nowhere. "I'm inspired, Ah feel a new song rising up in me! I think I'll call it "Miracle of the Little Princess!"

"Inspired title, my father." Taki said.

"That really isn't necessary dad." Suzuna said, praying for a meteor to hit her house.

"Yes, nothing but a perfect gentleman for mah princess. We wouldn't want someone to come along, seduce and abuse her." Yukijo said.

"But my father, Suzuna really doesn't have that kind of appeal. Men like that usually go for girls with larger breasts and more sex appeal." Taki said, Oblivious to the dark looks he was getting from his sister.

"Quite right my son, we have no fear from bad men being attracted to her." Yukijo said.

With that Suzuna began to grimace.

"That"s it!! ROLLERBLADE EXECUTOR!!"

'Why must your expressions of love be so violent mah princess?" Yukijo yelled.

With that, both father and son were knocked to the ground, and Suzuna's rollerblades began to slam across their backs. Soon enough, her mother was drawn into the hallway by the sound of the yelling. She sighed, as Suzuna stepped down from the two men's backs.

"Welcome back honey." She said. "Did you have a good day?"

"Sort of." Suzuna said, smiling at her mother.

"That's good. Well, it's time for supper, help me drag your father and brother in to the dining room."

3.

A man could only sit around and wait for his friends for a certain amount of time.

Jumonji had finally had enough of waiting for Kuroki, and Togano and had finally wandered off, part of the mass exodus of students following Deimon's victory. He was certain they were causing, or about to cause, trouble. All his years of knowing them had given him a sixth sense towards these things.

He also knew that his chances of finding them before that trouble started was next to none. Jumonji sighed, and decided to walk home, hopefully he would see them tomorrow and have at least a small chance of talking them out of whatever they were going to do.

He really didn't feel like going home yet. It wasn't that late, and he was an teenager still (though that would change with his birthday this summer, but that was still a month away), and like all people his age, he preferred the company of his friends to his parents.

That said, quite against his conscious will he found himself wandering. Another problem he had whenever his friends started trouble was that he often found himself with nothing to do.

He was walking down the streets when he saw her.

Katsuko was standing on the other side of the street, talking with a pair of girls, one dressed in a leather jacket, the other in a white T-shirts decorated with a screaming rock and roll skull. He smiled slightly, leaned against the wall on his side of the street, and casually looked over to her.

After a minute she caught his gaze, and smiled. She said something to her two friends, and they waved and walked off. She quickly ran over to him.

"Yo! What's up?"

"Nothing much." He said.

"Where're your friends?" She asked.

"Off making trouble, sadly. But there's nothing I can do about it when this happens." He said.

"Really? Tough." She said. "Man I am so bored tonight. Mister Hori let me go early so now all I'm doing is walking around."

Jumonji spoke without thinking. "You had dinner?"

"No I haven't." she said, throwing him a look and a smirk.

"Want to go get something? My treat." He said, slightly surprised at what he was saying.

"Really?" She said, smiling with a naughty look in her eye. "Just you and me huh?"

"I'm not trying anything okay." He said, looking slightly perturbed. Suddenly she laughed.

"I'm just joking! Relax." She said, grinning brightly. "I would love to have dinner with you, Jumonji."

The way she had said that had caused Jumonji to blush slightly, but he just smiled.

Soon enough they found themselves at a very familiar restaurant with a large minotaur statue atop the entryway.

Jumonji sat down on a cushion on the floor, across from his…friend?…associate?

"I love Yakiniku." She said, opening up a menu. "I don't get to go out much nowadays, most of my money goes to help mom and dad."

"What about school?" He asked.

"I'm not in school anymore. I graduated last year." She said, and Jumonji's eyes slightly shot up.

"You're…you're older than me?" He said, trying to hide his surprise. She grinned mischeviously.

"Does that…intimidate you?" Jumonji did his best to look manfully offended.

"Of course not." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're a senior I'm betting?" She asked. Still grinning.

"Yeah, but I graduate next winter." He said, trying to make it sound adult.

Katsuko was still grinning when the waiter came over.

Soon enough the air was filled with the sound and smell of grilling meat.

"You gonna go to college?" She asked. Jumonji looked up from a small bowl where several pieces of meat were marinating.

"Definitely, I'm currently aiming for a college football team somewhere."

"You play football?"

"Did. My school isn't connected to a university so there's no club activities for third years." He said.

"It's not like that at Yuhi, they're always prepping people for the college." She said, offhandedly.

"You in college?" She stiffened up slightly.

"Me? Nah!" She said, trying to dismiss the idea with a casual wave. "I went to work after school to help out my parents."

She took a deep drink from her glass of soda, before continuing.

"I could have gone, you know. I got this big offer from Zogugaku U. Something about putting together a cheerleading team for the Frilled lizards."

Jumonji smirked, yeah, he could see this girl fitting in at a place like Zokugaku U, which was much… more eccentric than it's high school twin, but all he said was. "You were a cheerleader?"

She looked amusedly miffed. "No I was a team manager."

"You were on a football team?" He said.

"Yeah, but there was nothing special about us." She suddenly quieted and her gaze turned far away. "We were a bunch of people who either loved the game, or just got rejected from other teams. We all hoped that we'd finally find the success we wanted in Football, that we'd stand up and be recognized by all those other champion teams at Yuhi, but it never happened."

For a few minutes she was totally quiet. But suddenly she snapped back to reality.

"Excuse me, what was I saying." She said, smiling in an embarrassed way.

"You were talking about your football team."

"Oh yeah!" She said, taking a brief moment to take a bite from the meat strips on her plate. "Yeah that was awhile ago, though. Our schedules don't interact much now, so I don't see as much of my friends from those days as I used to."

"I see." Jumonji said, rolling a strip around his chopsticks and popping it into his mouth. I've been friends with Kuroki and Togano since junior high, and we've barely gone a day apart. I saw you with those two girls just awhile ago."

"You mean Hime and Junko? Yeah they're pretty good, though Junko is a little "hardcore" if you get my drift, but it's not like I DON'T have any friends."

With that the talk turned to lesser things, favorite movies and TV shows, hobbies, and other things. It almost seemed to soon, when the meat was gone, and the waiter came with the check.

"I'll handle this." Jumonji said, taking the bill before she could protest. "Besides, you need to preserve your money after all."

Jumonji smirked, and she pretended to be miffed again. "Well, I'll let you be a gentleman this time. But if we ever do this again I insist on paying at least half."

"I'll think about it." He said, leaving the money and a tip on the table.

"So should we head home?" She asked.

"It is getting kind of late." He said, "I've been trying to be less of a trouble making delinquent these last few years, so my mother's expecting me to be home."

"Right, well, let's do this again sometime, huh?" She said, as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Right, see yah." He said. He was about to walk away when she stopped him.

"Hey, I forgot, what team did you play for?" She asked.

"Me? I played for the Deimon devilbats." He said. All of a sudden, she looked stunned.

"You were…a Devilbat?"

4.

It was later that evening that Suzuna came out to the yard behind her house with a very large bowl of dog food. Dinner had been a very interesting affair, with her father prying every last tidbit of information she could give him about her "suitor" (as her father called him) Sena.

Suzuna sighed, and put the dish down in front of a dome shaped doghouse with spikes rising from the top, She took a deep breath.

"CERBERUS! COME GET YOUR DINNER!"

With that, a small missile literally leapt over the back fence, and landed a few feet from her. It was a small drooling thing with sharp teeth. With a flash, the small yet frightening dog was on the dog dish, chunks of food flying everywhere.

Suzuna kneeled down next to the dog, and looked wistful.

"I don't know Cerberus. I wonder about this whole thing with Sena." She said, shards of loose dog food flying through the air in front of her. "When you consider the problems we've been having lately, I really shouldn't have agreed to go with him to the Matsuri festival. That women will probably follow us there, and dog our every step."

Suzuna sighed again. It wasn't just that. For awhile now it had felt to her that her relationship with the former Eyeshield 21 was changing. Sena was one of, maybe her best, friend, and awhile ago they had started going out on Friday nights. Movies, mini-golf, stuff like that, followed by dinner, which Sena would invariably pay for.

This thing with that reporter was only making it more obvious. That she, Suzuna Taki was….attracted to her friend Sena.

'Why shouldn't I be?' She though fiercely. 'Sena's nothing like that 98 pound weakling he had been back when he started playing football.'

It was true. Sena had grown half a foot and put on some noticeable muscle since then. Though not enough to interfere with his running. Some healthy eating advice from Shin a few years ago had helped with that. He was even looking better, though she could easily tell he was still Sena.

Suzuna sighed. This was way too much for a normal teenage girl to think about. She should be thinking about college, coming up sooner than she would have liked, as her mother always reminded her, but she couldn't get this out of her mind.

Suzuna sighed again, and picked up the food dish, walking back inside, as Cerberus snored.

END OF CHAPTER 5.

NOTES: Hey everybody! Real sorry for this being so late. But thankfully, school is out, and I've finally gotten over some writers block, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Also, to answer a question from the reviews. Katsuko and Jumonji aren't involved in the actual aeries. This is, pretty much, a crack pairing. Which is a shame.


End file.
